


Wholesome Plague

by NewtWiggles



Series: Wholesome Flight [1]
Category: Flight Rising
Genre: wholesome flight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 23:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17089409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewtWiggles/pseuds/NewtWiggles
Summary: Companion to Gothic Series





	Wholesome Plague

-The contagion left you disfigured, but you are not outcast. After all, you survived.

-You’re wounded. In your home flight it would spell death for you. But here, some of the best healers are found. You’re cared for, and rehabilitated.

-Wary though they are of strangers, the clan takes you in. You earn their respect, and in time, you know they will defend you no matter what. The strength of the clan is the dragon, after all.

-The landscape is your enemy, but even still, the ground is fertile. Life here is hard, but it is hardy, and the brightest flowers bloom in your gardens.

-You climb the Rotrock Rim, shouting to your clanmates below. They cheer for you, even though this was a pointless dare. Danger is life, here, but what’s life without a little fun?

-You spar with your friends until all of you are laid out from exhaustion. You’ll have to hunt, soon, and tomorrow you’ll be sore all over. But for now, you’re content.

-You have never known unity until you’ve known Plague.

-The willingness to fight for your beliefs is indispensable. Values are survival, and if they do not survive, they were not strong enough.

-You and your clan keep your humor in the face of adversity. Sometimes, you can either laugh or cry, and there’s power in laughter.

-You keep the bones of loved ones with you. They do not die until they are forgotten, and you carry them on until your own end.

-The hunts are always full. Not just your clan, but others will join in the biggest yearly games. The feasts that follow are some of your cherished memories.


End file.
